


Shy, pigheaded morons

by weshallallburntogether



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, richard being a shy lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshallallburntogether/pseuds/weshallallburntogether





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first actual scene that Richard shot, a dialogue between him and the elvenking Lee Pace, that would come in the second movie.

Since Lee had arrived on set, Richard had watched him. He'd never seen any of his works until he'd heard that Lee would be on the Hobbit, so he had bought a couple DVDs of Lee's earlier work.

He was incredibly surprised by his performance in Soldier's girl, and his performance on Pushing Daisies was really good but mostly adorable. What Richard didn't know was that Lee had sort of fanboyed when he knew he was going to act with Richard, having seen most of his work and admired it.

So, that day when Lee and Richard were finally properly introduced to one another, Richard was kind of stunned. If Lee was nervous at all, he was hiding it very well, as any skilled actor would.  
Richard was a skilled actor, but also a very shy one, and he wasn't very good at making friends. To top it off, his prosthetics hurt and he felt rather grumpy.

Looking at Lee, his grumpiness instantly disappeared, and he actually smiled that day. The shooting however didn't go so well for he was rather baffled by the fact that Lee Pace was so close to his face and used really nice aftershave.

During a beak, Peter came up to him. "You okay Rich? You seem a bit out of it today.." The taller man sighed softly. "I'm sorry Pete, I'll do my best."

Pete nodded, and after the break it did go better. Richard forced himself not to lose himself in those gorgeous sapphire eyes, but tried to feel the hatred that Thorin felt so deeply towards this elf.

When they were done for the day, he wanted to say bye to Lee, but found he had already left. Slightly disappointed, he went back to his trailer, having dinner on his own and not joining the others for any late night games.

The next day, they were doing a different scene with the entire company, and Richard felt much more comfortable, not being in one room with just Lee. Lee, however, was working on a set next to theirs and Richard could see him fight, and damn that man was gracious and his muscles flexed beautifully.

Graham pinched him before snickering at the other's reaction. "You were staring.." Richard felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as he retorted. "No I wasn't." Graham raised his eyebrows. Richard sighed. "Alright, I was. I was just fascinated by the way he fights with that long sword."

Graham glanced at Lee before walking off to the rest, Richard following a few paces behind him as he wondered why he was so obsessed with Lee, even though he'd only known him for a few days.

Even if Richard _liked_ Lee, which he doubted, but if he did, the younger man would never like him back. Richard had never been quite a lovable type, people thought him to be intimidating. Not many people knew that behind that tall man with the deep voice, was a man who was gentle and kind, caring for others and loving the simple things in life.

And what Richard yet again didn't notice, was that Lee every now and then glanced in his direction, following the older man's movements and admiring his acting.


	2. 2

By the end of the principal photography, every one of the dwarves knew Richard had a crush on Lee, and everyone of the elves knew that Lee had a crush on Richard. The problem was, they didn't know the other had a crush on them as well.

Richard didn't want to go back home, for he wouldn't see Lee again until next year. On their last night in New Zealand, Dean had organised a party in his house.

Richard felt like a woman, getting changed a hundred times until he just put on a nice fitting shirt and jeans, finding he was most comfortable in those. Little did he know that Lee was changing into something else for the tenth time as well, sighing in frustration because he couldn't find anything he liked.

So Lee decided to go shopping and he bought himself some jeans in which his body was very well-defined.

That night, Richard was there before Lee, and he decided to sit in the garden with Jed and Graham as he watched them take care of the barbeque.

Every time the doorbell rang, he looked up, hoping it was Lee, but it wasn't. Then, when he was engaged in an interesting conversation about theatre with Ian McKellen, Lee suddenly stood in front of him.

He stopped in the middle of a sentence, looking up at Lee's face before his eyes darted down for a second. "Hey Lee!" He said as he quickly looked back up at his face, and grinned goofily.

"Hullo Rich" Lee grinned back at him before greeting the rest of the gang as well.

Lee sat down next to Richard and Richard asked. "New clothes?" As he said it, he realised it sounded like he knew everything that Lee had in his closet and he felt very stalkerish. However, Lee smiled, nodding. "I did, do you like it?"

_Like? No, Richard loved it._

"Yeah, it suits you well," he said with a warm smile, trying not to blush.

"Thank you" Lee replied, a soft blush on his cheeks, one that Richard found absolutely adorable and he wished Lee was flustered more often.

Later that night, he was in the kitchen with Graham to get a new glass of wine, and Graham looked at him. "Rich, you really need to just ask him out. Everyone knows you like him, and everyone knows he likes you back."

The taller man whined a little. "But what if he's only teasing me, or what if... Ugh this bloody shyness.."

Graham chuckled. "I'd say do it now, or else you'll have to wait for months" Richard frowned and grumbled a bit before leaving Graham in the kitchen. Martin smirked. "Shy Richie is afraid to tell LeeLee?"

Richard shushed him. "Not so loud..." He hissed, glancing at Lee, though luckily he hadn't heard.

Lee was sitting with Orlando in the corner of a room, but Lee wasn't concentrated on the conversation, only on how handsome Richard looked in that shirt.

Orlando pinched him. "Oi, Lee. Are you even paying attention?"

Lee nodded vaguely. "Yeah yeah, you said something about weird fans right?"

The older man groaned. "Lee, just tell him already. He's shy as fuck so if you're waiting for him to make the first move you can wait all eternity."

Lee raised his eyebrows confused as he looked at Orlando. "I know everyone knows of my crush, but how do you know he likes me back?"

Another groan escaped Orlando's lips as he ran a hand down his face. "You really are just as oblivious as he is aren't you? Everyone knows you're crushing on eachother..."

Lee's lips curled into a perfect smirk, his eyes darting to Richard. "You're really not fooling around with me?" He asked Orlando, and he shook his head. "Ask someone else, just anyone, they'll tell you."

As Richard was getting himself yet another wine, Lee was doing exact what Orlando had said, asking other people about whether or not Richard returned his feelings.

Richard was now slightly tipsy, hoping to get a bit more loose and open, so he could go up to Lee. It worked, though he hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid he would regret.

Lee approached him at the same time Richard approached Lee. "Hey Richard," Lee said with a brilliant smile that made Richard melt. "Hello Lee," Richard grinned.

"How's your evening?" The younger one asked, and Richard pointed to his wine. "Bit of drinking, bit of eating and talking, some more drinking" he slurred slightly.

_Tipsy, more like drunk._

Lee chuckled. "I think you've had rather enough now Richard, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I-if I drink, I get less shy so that's why I'm talking to you without blushing," he pointed at Lee, and Lee smirked surprised.

"Is that so? How come you are so afraid to talk to me?" He wanted Richard to somehow open up to him first, so he was going to tease him a bit if necessary.

"Because... You are the most handsome man I've ever seen" Richard smiled drunkenly, but Lee didn't care, he found it most adoring, and blushed a little.

Before Lee could speak again, Richard continued. "And.. Because you have the most lovely smile and it makes me feel all warm, though that could also be the wine" he giggled.

Lee put a hand on his shoulder. "Hush now, you're drunk, don't go babbling about things you might regret later."

Richard shook his head, and a wave of boldness rushed over him. In that second, he pulled Lee down to his face and kissed him. Lee's eyes widened in surprise before they fluttered closed, kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard was too drunk to drive back to his apartment, and while Dean had offered to let him stay in a spare room, Lee had decided he would drive the older man home.

Richard had spent the entire evening after they kissed hanging around, and on, Lee, smiling drunkenly and drowning in the man's features. Lee thought it was cute, so he hadn't minded his weight against him at all. In fact, he enjoyed it thoroughly.

Still, the fear lingered in his mind that when Richard would be sober again he would think it a mistake, and close up to Lee again. Thus Lee made the most of this night, though did nothing he would need any consent for.

So it was that Lee and Graham heaved Richard into the backseat of Lee's car, and put a blanket over him. Lee drove to Richard's apartment and opened the door with a key he had found in a back pocket of his jeans. The younger man had been blushing while looking for it, feeling he was invading personal space, but Richard hadn't noticed at all.

He managed to get him to walk into his house, getting him to the couch first before Lee went back to close the front door. When he came back, Richard was asleep once more, causing Lee to chuckle with a shake of his head.

"Oh Rich, you really shouldn't have had so much," he said softly as he took off his (boy)friend's shoes. He didn't bother to let Richard go upstairs to his room, but instead went up himself go get a blanket for him. Once he had a blanket, Lee gently covered Richard with it and pressed a kiss to his head.

Then he settled himself in an armchair nearby, wondering if he should go back to his apartment or stay with Richard. He watched the dark haired man with a loving and endearing gaze and thought about the night.

Simply reminiscing made him smile, and he touched his lips lightly, trying to recall what Richard's lips had tasted like. Wine, obviously, but also something sweeter, like cherries, and they were incredibly soft as well, like peaches. Yes, Lee had been satisfied beyond imagination.

Were they boyfriends now? Lee wondered to himself, knowing everyone had seen the kiss. He still remembered the whistles around them as they finally kissed, though it seemed distant, because he had been too mesmerised by Richard's lips.

With Richard on his mind, and a taste of wine and cherries on his lips, Lee eventually fell asleep in the armchair without realising. It was not until Richard stirred and made a soft sound, that the young man awoke again.

Richard felt absolutely dreadful, and was unaware of Lee's presence until he heard him speak.

"Are you alright Rich? I've got some painkillers for you and a drink if you want it," Lee spoke softly, not wanting to hurt his head even more.

Richard popped open one eye, looking at Lee and immediately blushing. He didn't remember that much of the night before, but god did he remember that kiss. He was sure it was engraved in his mind forever.

He managed to sit up and open both his eyes, groaning slightly at the light that flooded in through the curtains. Lee, being the amazing person he is, got up to close the curtains for him, smiling cutely as he walked back.

Richard thanked him quietly and took the drink and painkillers Lee had gotten for him. He then looked up at the slightly taller man and asked, "Did you stay with me all night?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah. I meant to go home after a while, but accidentally fell asleep in your armchair. I hope you don't mind." He bit his lip slightly. Richard shook his head and looked down at his glass quickly, because Lee's lips did things to him he didn't want right now.

Lee walked to the kitchen and got himself a drink as well, coming back once more to sit next to Richard on the couch. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I just feel as though my head's being trampled by orcs. Though a part of me is on a pink cloud, unaware of anything but you" He let out a chuckle as his blush grew, and Lee laughed with him. "I understand how you feel."

Richard smiled up at Lee, this time not drunk but still very sure of his choice. Now that he was sober, and Lee was still next to him, he was sure it wasn't a dream, as he had feared it was.

He leaned in and gently kissed Lee again, the other kissing back without hesitation, a wide grin spreading across his lips. Richard smiled when he felt Lee grin, and Lee gently cupped Richard's cheek. However, Lee wanted to keep this kiss gentle because he knew Richard still felt sick.

Pulling away, Lee was the first to speak again. Yes, he was shy as well, but not so shy as Richard and he was able to be courageous.

"I love you."

It came out barely a whisper, but Richard heard it. I love you. Lee had said it, clear and true.

"I love you too."

They both grinned sheepishly at the other, before giggling softly. "So, are we like official boyfriends now? The crew seems to think we are," Lee commented, and Richard nodded shyly. "Sounds fine by me."

After they had some breakfast, Lee drove Richard back to Dean's house so he could get his own car, and then they both went to the airport, on their way back to America for a couple of months once more.

Richard didn't want to be parted from Lee, but knew they would still be able to see each other in New York, and also that his boyfriend would be back in his extremely sexy Thranduil costume within half a year. The thought pleased him and made him smile happily to himself.

They met at the airport again, although not being on the same flight, they both had to wait a couple hours. They sat together but dared not kiss or cuddle, afraid of other people making their relationship known to the public.

Despite the fact the cast knew, Richard had wanted to wait with making it public, and Lee had accepted that, though he badly want to cover his boyfriend in kisses one last time.

Richard's flight was being announced and the older man got up, and Lee with him. Putting a hand on his arm, Lee glanced around before taking him to the bathroom quickly. "One last kiss~" he said cheekily.

Richard obliged willingly, wrapping his arms around Lee's neck as Lee cupped his cheeks and gently ran his fingers over his stubble. Their lips met in a heated kiss, one full of passion so they'd surely remember it as they waited for the next one.

Eventually, Richard really had to leave and they broke away, their chests heaving. Placing one more kiss on Lee's cheek, he walked out of the bathroom and to his gate, cheeks slightly flushed.

Lee stayed behind for a second, grinning broadly to himself, before he too went to his own plane.


End file.
